leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Adamant Orb
|} The Adamant Orb (Japanese: こんごうだま Diamond Orb) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It boosts the power of - and moves when held by . In the core series games Price |N/A| 5,000}} | 10,000|N/A}} |} |} Effect In battle If held by , it increases the power of its - and moves by 20%. Outside of battle In , it is required to encounter Dialga at Spear Pillar. Description |A brightly gleaming orb to be held by Dialga. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Steel-type moves.}} |A brightly gleaming orb to be held by Dialga. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Steel-type moves.}} |A brightly gleaming orb to be held by Dialga. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Steel-type moves when it is held.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Spear Pillar | |- | | Mt. Coronet | |- | | Sinjoh Ruins (held by Dialga) | |- | | Marvelous Bridge (given by the Shadow Triad) | |- | | Dragonspiral Tower | |- | | Terminus Cave | |- | | (underwater) | |- | | Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) | |} |} In the anime The Adamant Orb debuted in A Secret Sphere of Influence!, in which was tasked by Team Galactic to steal it from the Eterna Historical Museum. Team Rocket successfully made the theft, framing Nando in the process, but ultimately failed to get away with the orb. The Adamant Orb appeared again in Losing Its Lustrous!, where Team Galactic attacked a police plane transporting the Adamant Orb from Eterna City to Celestic Town and stole it. In the next episode, Double Team Turnover!, after both orbs had been stolen by Team Galactic, the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs were shown being connected to some kind of machinery at the Team Galactic HQ. In these episodes, Cyrus explained his belief that the Adamant Orb is and that the Lustrous Orb is . The two orbs made a brief appearance at the end of Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, where Team Galactic was seen taking them to the Spear Pillar, along with the Red Chains. The orbs reappeared in The Battle Finale of Legend!, where Cyrus placed them and the in place around the ruins at the Spear Pillar. This process allowed him to call forth Dialga and Palkia, who were immediately taken under his contol by the Red Chains. After Cyrus's attempt to create a new world had been foiled and Team Galactic had been defeated, secured the orbs and decided to return them to Professor Carolina. In the TCG The Adamant Orb is featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game as a held item on Dialga. This held item works in the same fashion as a Poké-Body, in that the effect the item provides is active whenever the Pokémon is in play. The following is a list of cards including the Adamant Orb. |type=Metal|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=4/100|jpset=PPP Promotional cards|jpnum=005/PPP|jpset2=Mewtwo LV.X Collection Pack|jpnum2=010/012}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=金剛寶珠 金剛玉魂 |zh_cmn=金剛寶珠 / 金刚宝珠 金剛玉魂 / 金刚玉魂 |fi=Adamant-kuula |fr=Orbe Adamant |de=Adamant-Orb |it=Adamasfera |ko=금강옥 |es_la=Orbe Adamant |es_eu=Diamansfera |pl=Kryształowa Kula |vi=Bảo ngọc kim cương }} See also * Lustrous Orb * Griseous Orb External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Type-enhancing held items Category:Legendary artifacts